Birds of a Feather
by TheBiggestFangirl42
Summary: Daring Do thought she had a great life, until it's flipped upside down by a sister she never knew she had. I own none of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Birds of a Feather

Soaring Spectrum paced the waiting room of the Cloudsdale hospital. To him, it seemed like hours. All the while, a million differn worries went through his head.

"What if the baby is a still born? What if Firefly dies? What if I'm a horrible father!?" But before Soaring Spectrum could think of anything else the nurse came in.

"Soaring Spectrum?" The nurse asked the sea of ponies in the waiting room.

"Here!" Soaring flew up so the nurse could she.

"Come with me please." The nurse's voice was strong, commanding but gentle. As the two flew down the hall the nurse spoke.

"I am happy two announce that your wife's labour went extremely well and... Well... You better see for yourself." Soaring opened the door to the room and saw his wife, Firefly sitting in the hospital bed with a... Or should I say two bundles in her arms. Soaring was shocked.

"Twi-twi."

"Twins." Firefly finished his sentence.

"Wanna see?" Soaring nodded. Firefly opened the blankets to reveal two filly Pegasai. One light blue with vertical rainbow stripes going up and down her mane and tail. The other, orange-brownish with gray-scale stripes going up and down her mane and tail. Soaring loved them instantly, but he had to restrain himself.

"So... What are we going to name them?" Firefly thought about this for a minutes and said gesturing to the light blue one

"Rainbow! I like Rainbow. She has a Rainbow mane so it just fits." It took a little longer for the other one. Soaring blurted out

"Firelight! Fire from you, and light because she looks bright and happy! Or would you prefer something different?"

"No I like it!" Firefly exclaimed. The fillies were both healthy and ready to be taken home the next day.

The next few years were full of different milestones for the both if them! Firelight began talking at and early age and Rainbow started flying young. Rainbow was SO fast the parents added Dash to her name. When the fillies were around two, Soaring Spectrum won a yearly draw that takes a family to a tropical jungle. Soaring Spectrum didn't want to go for he feared for his family, but Firefly said it would be fine and really wanted to go. In the end, Soaring agreed and the family went. On the third day, they decided to go on a nature walk through the jungle. Rainbow Dash was in her father's shoulder and Firelight was in a basket her mother was carrying because she couldn't walk. They saw many birds, animals and gorgeous flowers. After a while, the family got tired from flying and started to walk. They came to a river that was small but the current was very strong. There was no bridge so they started stepping on stones. All of a sudden, Firefly slipped and fell into the river and the basket with Firelight in it went down the rushing river. The parents tried to chase it but the current kept pushing them over and the basket went down the part of the river where the brush over the river is SO thick, no pony can get through it. Firelight's basket kept floating for 2 hours with Firelight asleep in it. It eventually came to a stop, a pony walked up to it. It was mare Zebra from one of the native tribes named Zanaya. She saw it was a little filly and picked her up. She had a colt at home so she knew how to take care of a baby. She brought it to her tribe leader Zylus but he looked confused.

"Zylus." Zanaya said in a pleading tone. "I found this little filly in basket that was floating in the river. She is a pony and I know ponies almost never come here except for research. But even researchers would not bring a filly this young. I wish to take care of her." Zylus was shocked but didn't refuse, for their saying was; everyone is equal, and everyone deserves love and care.

"Zanaya, you know I will not refuse." Zylus said in his stern but loving voice. "We must give her a name though."

Zanaya exhaled in relief.

"Zylus, you know that's your job to name all the young." Zylus looked her over twice and came to a conclusion.

"Daring Do"

Zanaya was shocked for it was not a name that started with a "Z" but she did not question.

Many years passed and Daring Do lived up to her name. She was adventurous and quite the daredevil. All the other children excluded her because she was not of their kind and she became quite lonely and learned to work alone. She longed for a friend but they all scoffed at the idea. The only Zebras who was nice to her were Zylus, her adoptive mother Zanaya and her adoptive brother Zacarius. Zacarius taught her how to fight and do things on the ground like a pony with no wings, but he also taught her how to fly. It was very hard because Zacarius couldn't fly either but she got the hang of it. She wasn't very strong at first but that soon changed. Soon she was flying to the top of trees to get the sweetest fruit and everyone loved her for it. She often quetioned why she looked so different from all the other kids but she didn't let it get to her. When she was about 13 she discovered her special talent which was exploring. She loved to explore and one day she received her cutie mark which was a compass rose. There was only one typewriter in the tribe and it belonged to Zanaya because she loved to write. Zanaya was the author of many published books ponies have read but she went by an alias because she loved her tribe and didn't want anypony messing it up. She taught Daring Do how to write and Daring fell in love with it. Even though Daring's talent was exploring, her mother never let her do it, she often snuck away to find new places and new things. One fateful day, Daring was horrified to discover that a creature named Ahuizotl stole the sacred Sapphire Stone that belonged to her tribe. Since Daring was the most qualified, she decided to go after it. After her adventure every pony wanted to know what happened. Daring thought that there were too many details, so she decided to write a book on it. Every pony in her tribe loved it and said she should send it to civilization so they could read it too. She thought about it for a while and decided she would, but she needed an alias so no pony would know who she was. Daring decided on A.K Yearling and sent her book to the publisher. To her uttermost surprise, ponies loved it. Many years went by and Daring often went on adventures and had mishaps with Ahuizotl. Every single time, Daring wrote a book on it. She didn't always send the story to civilization but she always wrote a story. One day she decided to move to a place that was somewhat near pony civilization but far enough away. She liked her new place and Ahuizotl followed her to cause new mayhem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Birds of a Feather

Daring couldn't BELIEVE she had to do this. She could face deadly cobras, vicious tigers or even drowning but not this. She had to take a blood test. This WASN'T her best year so far. Ahuizotl had caused WAY more trouble than usual, 6 ponies had discovered where she lived and a certain one had messed up and caused Daring to almost loose a certain ring that would cause unlimited years of scorching sun. That rainbow Pegasus had ended up being quite useful and Daring put her in the new book she wrote. Daring was told to go to the hospital in Ponyville because her local hospital didn't have the right equipment. At the hospital, Daring checked in with the nurse who brought her to a room with a couple chairs.

"Sit here." The nurse sounded cheerful but looked bored. Daring hated blood work but it went smoothly. While Daring was waiting the nurse brought in another pony.

"Great. All I need is more attention or some pony to recognize me" Daring grumbled. To her surprise, that pony was the rainbow Pegasus that she put in her book. The pony looked over and recognized Daring.

"Omigosh! Daring!" The pony squeaked, Daring finally let loosed a smile.

"If you don't remember, I'm in your book! It's me Rainbow Dash!" Daring didn't want to return the gesture but didn't want to be rude.

"I remember, your the Pegasus who helped me stop Ahuizotl." Daring said with a wink. " How are you?"

"I'm great." Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically "Getting some blood work done but great! I hate blood work though."

"Me too." Daring smiled on how much there were alike. The doctor came in with the results for Daring and Rainbow Dash with a very shocked look on his face.

"Um... Ms. Dash and Ms. Yearling, I had a quick look at your DNA and they are VERY much alike! That can only mean two things. A) your mother and daughter, or B) your twin sisters. Daring could not believe what she was hearing.

"Um... E-excuse me?" Daring stuttered.

"You two are twin sisters." The Doctor said more confidently.

The room started to spin around Daring like she was a top. It kept going and going, spinning faster and faster then all of a sudden it stopped. With the stop came blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Birds of a Feather

Daring felt cold water on her face and woke up with a jolt. She couldn't remember what happened until Rainbow Dash told her. Daring Do still couldn't believe she had a sister. All she ever knew was her tribe.

"I CAN'T believe this!" Rainbow started to squeak, "I AM RELATED to MY HERO! Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh!" Daring Do was still shocked but she remained cool.

"I can't believe I'M related to ANYBODY! I was raised by a tribe of zebras in the tropics. I always wondered why I looked so different from all the other fillies and colts. My mother Zanaya never told me she found me." Daring Do couldn't believe. Daring Do didn't WANT to believe that the zebra who shed blood and tears to raise her would lie to her. Zanaya told Daring Do she was JUST A LITTLE different.

"So... Rainbow Dash... are our parents still alive?" Daring Do really wanted to meet her parents but was afraid they wouldn't love her.

"Ya, Ma and Pa are still alive, bit they live in Cloudsdale. Right now, I thinks it's more important if I tell my friends I have a twin sister. Is that okay?" Rainbow Dash was still shaking from the excitement.

"Sure, why not?" Daring Do was more happy then a few minutes ago because the nurse brought in some juice and cupcakes for them to snack on so they could get some blood back. After their snack, Rainbow Dash brought Daring Do to the local bakery so Rainbow Dash could introduce Daring to her friend Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie are you in here?" Rainbow Dash called into the darkness. Daring Do got dizzy when she saw a bright pink streak fly down the stairs and surrounded Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW DASH! I'M JUST SOOOOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I was scared that the doctor would slip some mind-control thing in your blood and you would take over the world and I would NEVER see you again!" Pinkie Pie seemed to have just had a box of cupcakes.

"Pinkie why would he do that?" Rainbow Dash giggled.

"BECAUSE he is an EVIL SCIENTIST who wants to take over the world!"

Pinkie Pie answered as if it was the obvious answer.

"Well I be HAPPY to announce that he DIDN'T put any mind control things in my blood!" Rainbow sarcastically answered!

"Are you SURE that isn't the mind-control talking?" Pinkie was getting more suspicious, but knowing Pinkie Pie mind she forgot all about it already.

"Rainbow, who is this?" Pinkie Pie asked as she curiously looked at Daring.

"Pinkie, this is my long lost twin sister Daring Do." Rainbow made sure to answer slowly so Pinkie could understand.

"OMG RAINBOW YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A SISTER! WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A SISTER BEFORE?!" Pinkie Pie was screaming she was so excited.

"I never told you Pinkie because I never knew in the first place either! You are the first pony I told!" Rainbow Dash did everything she could to keep Pinkie Pie from getting upset.

"In THAT case I HAVE to throw a party so EVERYPONY can find out! I won't take no for an answer, so out so I can get ready! Be back at 5!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she pushed the two ponies out the door. Daring Do and Rainbow Dash hurried out so the busy party pony could get to work.

"C'mon" Rainbow Dash said with a sigh, "let's go back to my place to wait for 5"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Birds of a Feather

When 5 came around Rainbow Dash and Daring Do flew to Sugarcube Corner, as they knocked Pinkie Pie grabbed them and pulled them in.

"I told everypony to be here at 5:10 so we can talk about the plan" Pinkie Pie was whispering in a loud voice "I was thinking everypony should be here and then Rainbow Dash surprises them by introducing Daring Do!"

"Okay" Daring agreed as did Rainbow.

"Daring you go wait next door at the quill and sofa shop and when you see 4 other ponies come in, knock at the door." Rainbow instructed. Daring nodded and went over to the shop but kept an eye on Sugarcube Corner. She saw a white unicorn with a purple mane enter the bakery, followed by an orange earth pony with a yellow man and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. The last pony to come was a purple alicorn with a pink and purple mane.

"OMG" Daring thought to her self, "I forgot Rainbow is friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle." Daring took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard Rainbow say through the door, "oh ya, girls, I forgot we have one more guest." Rainbow opened the door as she stated, " my sister Daring Do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Birds of a Feather

Daring heard a sharp inhale by all in unison. All of a sudden, Daring and Rainbow were surrounded by every pony asking questions like "How are you two sisters" and "why didn't we know about this until now?" Rainbow explained

"Well... today I went to the clinic to get some bloodwork done and Daring was there. The Doctor did some random DNA test and our DNA is very much alike. Which means we are either mother and daughter or more likely twin sisters."

"Well... congratulations!" Twilight exclaimed with utter shock. Daring had a fun time at the party, meeting Rainbow's friends, hearing stories about Rainbow Dash and laughing. When the party finished Rainbow brought Daring to her house so she would have somewhere to sleep.

"Do Ma and Pa know about me yet?" Daring asked as she got comfortable on the guest bed.

"No... but we should go visit them in Cloudsdale to let them know. Just so you know, Pa is a little delusional so he might not understand the situation, but he writes fantastic stories." Rainbow casually answered. Daring was so tired she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamed. About many things. In one dream Daring was in a house in Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash and their parents.

"Rainbow why did you bring her here!?" Firefly screamed. "There is a REASON we left her in the jungle! We knew as soon as you could fly she had NO talent. You could fly but SHE couldn't. Why do you think we left her in the jungle in the first place!?" Daring felt the room getting smaller and her parents getting closer. All of a sudden she saw Soaring Spectrum push her off the edge and she was falling, as if she forgot how to fly. Daring woke up in a cool sweat before she could hit the floor in her dream. Suddenly she was dreading seeing her parents tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Birds of a Feather

When Rainbow woke up, Daring was making breakfast.

"What is that amazing smell?" Rainbow asked as she inhaled a sticky, sweet sensation.

"Cinnamon buns with cream cheese icing." Daring answered " I picked up the cinnamon buns at Sugarcube corner, but I made the cream cheese icing." Daring set two places with a plate and a glass.

"Really?" Rainbow asked as she grabbed her glass and filled it with apple cider from a giant barrel.

"Ya I like to bake as a hobby." Daring said until she noticed the glass of cider in Rainbow's hoof. "You know apple cider can be unhealthy if you drink too much."

"That's just an old mares tail." Rainbow retorted as she downed the glass and filled it again. They both finished their meals and were about to fly off when Daring stopped.

"Um Rainbow, I've been thinking. If we are sisters I don't think we should be living so far apart. I've been thinking of getting a place in Ponyville but I don't know where to look." Daring stated trying to stall the visit.

"You know, I have been thinking of getting a roommate here," Rainbow answered "but I haven't found any takers. You wanna move in?"

"Ya that would be amazing!" Daring replied "I'll go get my things from my cottage."

"But... shouldn't we go see Ma and Pa first?" Rainbow asked a little shocked.

"Well... We can go see them anytime, I need to pack my belongings and sell my cottage." Daring hurriedly said trying to extend her excuse.

"Alright fine" Rainbow answered a little annoyed "we will go get your stuff."


	7. Chapter 7

BoaF ch 7

Thankfully, the flight took less then a day to get to Daring Do's cottage. All she had to grab was her typewriter, her unpublished stories, her box of memories from her childhood and a few extra sets of clothes. She gave her lease to her landowner and was off. The flight back was more excruciating because of the extra weight. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do found a town to stay in overnight.

"The Worn Saddle." Rainbow Dash read out loud. The twins checked in, dropped their stuff in the room and went down to eat. Daring Do got a mixed greens salad while Rainbow Dash got a veggie burger.

"Wow" Rainbow Dash said with food in her mouth "I haven't realized how different we are! You like a healthy salad while I like a good burger."

" I have good table manners while on the other hand..." Daring retorted as she gestured to Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash sheepishly said " if you weren't raised by Ma and Pa, who were you raised by?"

"I was raised in the jungle by a tribe of Zebras I had a mother named Zanaya and an older brother named Zacarius." Daring Do stated with a bit of sadness in her voice. Rainbow Dash ordered an apple cider but the waiter refused.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you are under the legal drinking age." The waiter stated.

"But...but I'm from Ponyville." Rainbow said with sad shock in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, this isn't Ponyville" the waiter insisted.

Rainbow Dash sadly trudged up the stairs to the room to sulk. Daring Do paid the bill and brought a slice of chocolate and strawberry cake for each of them to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Daring Do and Rainbow dash left the Inn to get home, but they got lost and had to go through a forest. After a while, Rainbow Dash and Daring Do had to stop for a rest.

"I didn't realize this forest was so big!" Daring Do groaned, Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement and went to find some water. Rainbow Dash found a small drink and heard an evil screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Rainbow Dash followed the sound and hid behind a bush and saw something that almost made her puke. Ahuizotl, standing there, holding a red gem with her cutie mark carved into, surrounded by candles, bones and what looked like to be blood.

"We are almost there ponies!" Ahuizotl exclaimed to the stallions working for him, they all gave a small chuckle.

"All we need now is the bearer of the element of loyalty!" Ahuizotl said with a sigh.

"Why do we need her?" A scrawny assistant asked.

Ahuizotl groaned,

"I've already told you! We need her so we can complete the ritual, this ritual will give us the power to make ponies so loyal to us they will do whatever, basically this is mind control. With this mind control, we will create a new civilization, in our image, stomping out the already existing one." The stallions cheered. Rainbow Dash felt sick and almost threw up, she started running trying to hold back tears. When she made it back to Daring Do she collapsed in a sobbing heap.

"Rainbow Dash! What happened!?" Daring Do asked. Rainbow Dash calmed down and explained everything. Being used to this sort of thing (but still getting used to being with ponies) Daring Do left Rainbow Dash to steal the gem and destroy it.

Rainbow's P.O.V*

After Daring Do left, Rainbow tried to calm herself.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Rainbow tried to convince herself, "Daring Do will find the gem and destroy it! That way I won't die, and we can go back to Ponyville and try to believe this never happened!" After comforting herself, Rainbow Dash was extremely tired so made a small bed of leaves, and tried to sleep.

"This never happened! This never happened! This is all just a dream!" Rainbow Dash repeated out loud.

"This never happened? This is all just a dream? I'm sorry dear, this is just too real to be called a dream!" A deep voice said. Rainbow Dash turned around and saw one of Ahuizotl's minions behind her with a club raised about to hit her, Rainbow Dash bolted into sky to get away. More minions came with bows and started shooting arrows. Thinking she dodged them all she slowed down only to feel a sharp, burning pain coming from her left wing. She saw the forest coming in at a speed more fast then she would have liked. She blacked out before she hit the ground.

Daring's P.O.V*

Daring Do found the ritual site with time and ease but oddly found it empty. She saw a pedestal with the gem on it and galloped towards it. Suddenly a clamp snapped up on her leg. Daring cried out from the unbearable pain as she heard her bones crack. Ahuizotl stepped out from the tent holding a tied up, unconscious Rainbow Dash with his back paw.


End file.
